Cortexiphan
Cortexiphan is a highly experimental drugFirst mentioned in ( ) created in 1981 by Dr. William Bell ( ) and patented, to Massive Dynamic. Cortexiphan is meant to prevent the natural shrinking of brain power known as "limitation". "Dr. William Bell theorized that the human mind at birth is infinitely capable,From ( ) and that every force it encounters; social, physical, intellectual, is the beginning of a process he referred as "limitation"; a diminishing of that potential. " Cortexiphan works on perception by limiting the process of "limitation". Cortexiphan is based on the one single elementary truth, that perception is the key to transformation. Theoretically, reality is both subjective and malleable. "If you can dream a better world you can make a better world ...or perhaps travel between them." Cortexiphan went through clinical trials in 1981 in Jacksonville, Florida (although Nina Sharp misleadingly told Olivia Dunham there was only one trial in Ohio). The drug was tested on a group of children that included Olivia, Susan Pratt, Nancy Lewis, and Nick Lane. Cortexiphan was meant to prevent, not undo, "limitation". This is why the drug was administered to children. William Bell theorized that it might enhance certain abilities in predisposed children. Administering the drug to young children whose potential had not yet been limited could theoretically help release their extraordinary potential. The drugs were extensively animal tested. Cortexiphan was not approved by the FDA. Known Cortexiphan Test Subjects |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | *Picture | Name | *First Appearance | Ability | Activated By |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Olivia Dunham | Pilot | Assortment of Powers/Unknown Extent | David Robert Jones |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Nancy Lewis | The Road Not Taken | Pyrokinesis | Isaac Winters |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Susan Pratt | The Road Not Taken | Pyrokinesis | Isaac Winters |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Nick Lane | Bad Dreams | Emotional Transmission | ZFT |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Sally Clark | Over There: Part 1 | Pyrokinesis | Massive Dynamic |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | James Heath | Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver | Energy Exchange | ZFT |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Miranda Green |'Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver' | Unknown | Not Activated |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Lloyd Becker |'Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver' | Unknown | Not Activated |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Julie Heath | Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver | Unknown | Not Activated |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Alan DeRosa |'Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver' | Unknown | Not Activated |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Timothy Ober |'Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver' | Unknown | Not Activated |} Additional Names on the Height Chart in Jacksonville *Cameron A. *Lisa B. *Tessa E. *Rich N. *Annie P. *Ken T. References External links * Drug References in Science Fiction ru:Кортексифан Category:Technology